Insane-Asylum-13
by NightShade1002
Summary: The insane walk these halls no doctors, orderlies, or nurses. All of the patients must follow the feared rule of 'The Warden'. Follow the rules or face the consequences...enjoy your stay...
1. The New Rule

I could feel the antihistamine wearing off as I came back into consciousness, 'Drugged again' I let out a soundless growl at the sight of the padded bleach white ceiling came into my view. I strained my hearing as the usual sounds of the patients cries eluded me, frowning I sat up and swung myself out of bed. As I shuffled to my feet I crossed the padded room in three strides and jumped back when a slip of paper quietly found its way under my door and at my feet.

I hesitantly picked it up and it read-**WARDEN'S NOTICE**: _Everything you know has changed there are no doctors and no orderlies I now rule this asylum and any who are seen breaking_ **my **_rules will be punished as such. Some thing you should know is that any laws that did exist __**don't,**__ not anymore. First of all the old uniforms all of have had to wear will immediately be disposed of anyone seen wearing the O.U will be considered a follower of the 'Old Rules' and will be terminated and made an example of. You're clothes that you owned before entering the Asylum will be delivered to your door exactly one hour after this notice reaches you. Secondly, the time for breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be signaled by bells as such- __**B: Two long dongs, L: One long dong, and D: Three short dongs. **__You are required to go to everyone of these sessions, failure to do this will not be tolerated. A certain time will be decreed as the time when you will not be allowed to exit you're room, this is the end of the day and any caught outside after the toll of the dong you will be dealt with not by me but by the guards and their ferals. Patients under 20 years of age will attend a certain course for at least 6 hours, the courses available are: __**Art, Music Theory, Reading, Math, Earth Science, Gym, or Spanish. **__Each class is available during everyday of the week from times 8:35a.m-3:35p.m, those under 20 must choose at least one class to take during the day and will be able to return to it the next day. Anyone seen skipping class or leaving before the 6 hour mark will be terminated and made an example of in the public of the Patients. Those who are under 20 will receive a wake up warning to get to class on time, also their breakfast will be served in the school facility the map to the S.F. will be included in the delivery of the clothes be warned...__**do not be late**__. Those the age above 20 will be held under extreme surveillance as many of you have already caused trouble, be warned there will be no three strikes and your out deal now there is only one strike and you will face termination. Thirdly any types of fights, riots, or brawls will not be tolerated. If you are found within the persons' fight radius or if you are the person fighting termination will follow shortly. This is the final rule...do not question me or my authority, if you do only pain will come of it. I am you're Warden, that is all._

Any color my once or did have was gone by the time I finished the readingthe Warden's Notice, I could feel my breath quicken at an impossible rate and I could see the edges of my vision being invaded with darkness. I could not believe it, exactly how long was I out of it?! It could not of been that or else I would have missed the notice entirely, so what this just happened over night and yet this Warden guy managed to get rid of every single one of the staff members without alerting outside sources?!The darkness edged away from my vision until it was gone completely before a sadistic grin morphed on my face...Impressive...as well as interesting... __


	2. Out With the 'Old'

In this universe all of the rooms have mirror practically melted on their walls, they can see their reflection just not able to take the mirror and break/use it as a weapon in any way...cheers!

* * *

A loud banging on the iron door in front of me made the insane grin on my face slid off and form into a deep frown, walking over to the door I put my hand on the handle of the cold door not really expecting it to I turned it slowly and pulled. It inwardly swung open and revealed a box that looked to be a 2x4 cardboard box that was wrapped in simple brown paper, I tipped my head out of the entrance of the door straining to see the person who had left the box…nobody in sight. Stepping silently into the abandoned hallway I pulled the box into my room, I paced suspiciously around the box before quickly stripping the box of its cheap brown paper.

The sight of multiple articles of clothing greeted me, the crazy grin that had disappeared was once again pulled onto my face as I saw a variety of colored hoodies, dark jeans, fingerless gloves, socks, shoes, and others. As I unfolded a dark forest green hoody a slip of paper fell out its confines, throwing the hoody over the side of the now opened box and stooped to pick up the stray paper. It read—**CLASS NOTICE: **_You are under 20 years of age and permitted to attend at least one course for 6 hours each day of the week, failure to do so will result in you're termination on the back of this notice is a map to the school facility and where all the courses will be held. You have one day familiarize yourself with the course you wish to take, where it will be held, and where other sessions will be held that too will be marked on the map. __**Do not be late. **_I flipped over and saw a cleanly drawn map on the back with several red stars on it, one said **Course**:_ Earth Science _**Location: **_Room 214. _The star further away read: **You are here**: _Room 203 the northern quarter,_ I tilted my head and searched the map for any exits and scoffed when it became clearer that this 'Warden' guy was neither stupid or fully insane like the rest of the inmates as he had not marked anything besides the classes and their location as well as my own. Sighing in resentment I looked at the stars that showed where all the classes were and made a mental list of the classes I would take and in what order: Math, Earth Science, Reading, Art, Med. Skills, Gym, and finally Music Theory. That way I could learn all of the courses and not miss a single thing, the 'Warden' would probably only expect insane teens to only go a few hours to just one class and not learn anything and I was going to prove him wrong. I'm not going to take over.. no! I am going wait and observe I would learn I will get stronger, just not the way he would expect.

Shrugging off my old wash-white jumpsuit I picked out my new outfit: a dark grey shirt, a dark green almost black hoodie with darker jeans, fingerless gloves with black and silver track shoes. Complete with my new outfit on I set out to familiarize myself with the confines of the 'new' asylum, I flipped the hood over my head covering the upper part of my face in shadows. I looked in the mirror for the first time in years and navy colored hooded eyes with black sleepless circles looked back, 'But the hood covers that' I thought with a rugged crazed grin. I spun away on my heel and in three strides I had my hand on the door and was turning it without a second thought, it swung open with a heavy groan revealing the sight of a newly cleaned hallway with the nice smell lemon dust cleaner so much different from the disgusting sterilized stench of the old asylum...'old asylum'? If anyone looked at me now they would see the smile of a shark: predatory. '_Yes... old asylum... out with the old in the new!'_

* * *

Seems he's starting to go a bit loopy huh?


	3. Making Observations

I got a lot of response with this story and it sort of surprised me so here it is another chapter.

* * *

Still gripping the map I made my way down the huge freshly cleaned lemon scented hallways and to what stated was the main hall, many patients were already wondering around in the new clothes provided for them and down the halls clutching the maps they received like it was their life line. They were... afraid... my upper lip curled into sneer as I could practically **_smell_ **the fear coming off them in waves, it was pathetic how desperately and blindly they were willing to just except the map 'The Warden' and his guards. I rolled my eyes behind the hood of my hoody and moved onward towards the dining hall, I saw that even this had been changed... changed indeed.

The dining hall had been refitted with at least 32 circular dark green and white speckled tables with the chairs connected to the tables, probably to prevent them from being knocked over or used in any fights or riots. The wash white floors that had its usual dark smears were replaced with a dark green and white checkered pattern as the tables, a grin tugged at my mouth as I thought 'at least 'The Warden' had some taste.' To finally put the place together anti-echo carpet squares had been placed all around the room to silence all the echoes no matter how loud the occupants got in the 'lunchroom', a lips pressed into a firm line as I really thought about it ' if anything that's exactly what this place was starting to look like but...a school or insane institute?

'Next stop the classrooms' I grumbled internally to myself as I made a right turn under the giant arch-way and towards the first door on my map that was labeled with a crimson star: Room 102 Course: Med. Skills, I shrugged my shoulders and entered the classroom with little resistance. Crouching on my toes I peeked around the door and saw a middle-aged woman in a dark crimson female school uniform with a bright yellow tie under the collar of the white part of the shirt, her equally red hair contrasted greatly with the uniform the tope part of her hair was pulled back by what seemed like an invisible clip. Beneath that wrapped around her neck was a soft burgundy silk in a neat bow, her back was turned to me so she probably didn't know I was here while she was writing what I guessed was her name on the dry-erase board 'M-S. S-C-A-R-L-E-T-T J-A-M-E-S-O-N' Hmmmm so she was the teacher for this class... interesting. Mentally clearing my throat I rapped my knuckles on the half open door trying to get her attention, her shoulders flinched as the unexpected noise sliced through the air like a butcher knife. When she finally turned fully around I could see fresh barely healing scars one stretched over her left eye and the other over the curve of her nose, beneath my hood one of my eyebrows rose. The sound of a females throat being cleared grabbed my attention once more as the Medical Skills teacher began to talk " Are you one of my students that will be starting tomorrow?" I guess the question was well warranted since I did have a hood covering my upper face, her not-so soft voice didn't surprise me as the teachers here would have to be tough but still I grinned and nodded at her question "Good come over here so I can give you the work books we will be studying for this term." Without hesitation I walked forward and carefully handled the thick new looked books and to my clear surprise...a messenger bag. It was dark green and black colored nearly the same color as my new outfit, " 'The Warden' has gifted us with a lot of multi-colored bags for students as for why you'll need it now... I'll hardly be the last teacher to give you beginning workbooks, now go the next class should be Math." Her smirk let me know that she knew that she had totally shell-shocked me and was sending me on my way, not really knowing what else to do I made my way to the door and to the next classroom. "Also if you hurry you might just finish all of the classes in time for lunch!" Her voice echoed in the room and my mind as I left.


End file.
